OUTTAKES for FINDING HOME
by Littlemiss53
Summary: If you have not read FINDING HOME, I suggest that you read the story first or this will not make any sense!


**AN~ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ FINDING HOME, I SUGGEST THAT YOU READ THAT FIRST OR THIS MAY NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!! **

**Here is the first outtake for FINDING HOME... This takes place after Charlie goes to Arizona to take Bella home to Forks. Renee wants her back and Phil doesn't but he will so whatever it takes to make her happy... ENJOY!!**

Renee and Phil

Phil POV

That sun of a bitch thinks he can just walk in here and take Renee's daughter to Washington? I don't think so. Listening to her in the backroom crying over that little bitch is making me sick. She was only in the way of the life that I really wanted with Renee. _A childless life_.

I for one am thrilled that she's gone. But Renee doesn't know that and I will do anything I can to make and keep my wife happy.

I took the last swig of my beer and got up to get another one from the fridge. I heard the bedroom door open and close. Soft footsteps behind me got a little louder as Renee came closer; she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Baby, I want her back here. I miss her." She sighed. As much as I hated that brat, I didn't like seeing Renee unhappy.

I turned around to her, "I know, if you want her back, I promise I will get her back."

"That's what I want more than anything." She answered. She told me she was going to go back in a lay down for a while.

Well that settles it. I am definitely going to find a way to get the bitch back here and I will not make her life pleasant. If she thought her life was bad before, just wait until she gets back here. And that father of hers is gonna pay for messing with my life.

I took my beer into the living room and thought of all the ways I could grab her and make the Chief pay. I must have dozed off because when I woke it was dark out. I got up and went into my bedroom to wake Renee up and tell her we were leaving for Forks, tonight.

(A few days later)

We've been in Forks now for almost a week. Keeping an eye on the Chief is harder than it looks. He lets the little bitch do whatever she wants and she has been coming home at all hours. She's driving this pretty little blue car; it's disgusting how he is trying to make up for 17 years._ Idiot_.

I have both of their schedules down pretty good and I was following him now.

Yesterday I followed Renee's slut of a daughter and found her driving around this ridiculous town with some boy. I'm sure she's already putting out; she would have to be to keep a man of any kind. He's defiantly way out of her league. Like I said before she's just a little whore.

Tonight her and her fellow sluts are heading towards Port Angeles. They parked and went into some little store that looked way too expensive for Renee's daughter to shop it. Figures she's mooching off these rich kids.

After what felt like forever they came out with arm loads of bags. I trailed them all the way back to Forks. Geez these kids are predictable.

They dropped her off at her loser father's house and I went back to the small, dingy motel where Renee is waiting for me. I am definitely in need of some release courtesy of my wife.

(Morning of Jessica's party)

Today I followed Chief Scumbag around town while he did a whole lot of nothing. Why does this stupid town need any cops, people are too busy contemplating their navels than to be causing trouble.

It started getting dark and I knew from tracking him for a couple days that he would be finishing his rounds on Forks Highway. I stayed far enough back so he wouldn't see me.

I left Renee back in the hotel, she knew most of the plan but she thought we were only going to hurt him enough so that he wasn't capable of taking care of the little bitch.

I stepped on my accelerator and came up quick on the idiot's cruiser. I flipped my high beams on and started ramming the shit out of the back of the cop car. He was too in control so I hit him again.

"You piece of shit, I will show you what happens when you mess with my woman!" I shouted at him like he could hear me, but it made me feel a little better.

Finally after some major damage to my rental car the asshole veered off the road. I watched in pure happiness as his car bounced off the large pine tree. I drove off quickly hoping that everything went as planned.

(Later that Night)

"Thank you Phil." Renee cooed. I just made wild love to this woman, and damn right, she was thanking me. She sighed and rolled over.

KNOCK... KNOCK… KNOCK…

"OPEN UP, IT'S THE POLICE!"

Oh shit, I jumped up out of the bed and threw on my clothes. I opened the door and put on my innocent face. There was no way they knew it was me.

"Phil Dwyer, you're under arrest for the murder of Charlie Swan." Come idiot cop said to me, pushing open the motel's metal door.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. You have no proof." I responded.

"You should have thought twice before messing with the Chief, his car had cameras and you left your rental out front, stupid." The cop said smugly.

_CRAP! I forgot about MY damn car!_

Before I knew it I was cuffed and stuffed into the backseat of a cruiser. I watched in horror as they told Renee… then arrested her too.

"Why are they arresting her? She didn't do anything!" I shouted at the cop in the front seat.

"She's being charged with accessory to murder. You should have thought twice before coming to Forks and messing with our peace." The cop replied.

_Well shit. This so didn't go the way I thought it would_. Whatever, in the end Isabella Swan suffered, so I'm happy.


End file.
